User blog:TheIkranRider/Sleepy Hollow Fics
Hey, guys! I'm currently looking for some help on contributing ideas for the Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow. I've been writing some stories involving the TV series, especially the cancellation. I'll only mention this once; feel free to check them out on FF.net and Deviantart. Hope y'all like the ideas I came up with thus far, and don't hesitate to discuss them with me. I'll be looking forward to it. May the series live on! Also, I'll summarize some of my works here, so prepare yourselves for some spoilers. You've been warned. The Greenhorn's Gamble Based on the Season 2 premiere, "This Is War." The story technically revolves around the events of the episode, but not all. Instead of starting a year into the future with the Witnesses, we're introduced to one of my OCs, Gavin Lucas. As he was listening to his Ipod, he follows a commotion, only to be a confrontation between Ichabod and Henry who's just been revealed as the Horseman of War. In the distance, Gavin followed the clatter and spotted the old man. Then out of curiosity, he followed it to the place that was surrounded by the four white trees. Suddenly, there was an explosion and out popped Ichabod! Gavin introduced himself to the Freemason, and he got an urgent message saying to go to the warehouse on Rt. 9. On his trike, Gavin took him there, and Jenny escaped. They took an ambulance and she and Ichabod revealed there was a key leading to Purgatory. They went to the Archives and found Benjamin Franklin's sketchbook. Ichabod revealed he was his apprentice for "that blackguard" as he was attempting to destroy it via lightning while dangling from a kite; the Edison experiment was a way to destroy the Gehenna Key before Moloch should retrieve it, but it failed. Instead, Crane figured there'd be one place to hide it, with himself; however, the burial wasn't in Sleepy Hollow. In the car, he contacted Abbie in Purgatory through a mirror, much to Gavin's surprise. He then recalled a riddle Ben made, that the clue is "underneath the alarm clock." In this case, it was beneath the Archives clock itself! So Ichabod opened the way to Purgatory, and Jenny warned he mustn't let him nor Abbie eat/drink anything, otherwise they're bound for eternity. He ventured in, though, there was an impatient stowaway. Before the entryway closed, Gavin dove in. He came across a buried blade, played around with it, and declared it as the Purgatory Sword. Gavin used it as a ways to defend himself against the small army of demons, until Ichabod became scornful of his involvement; knowing they'd wouldn't stand a chance without a weapon, the Witness was convinced. Soon, they found Abbie who was just about to consume water from a Crane copy; the Witness knew he was Moloch in disguise so he fought him off, after Gavin smack talked to it. It was difficult to tell who was who, but the victor offered "Lieutenant" to return home with him. Much to Gavin's relief, he made the correct pronunciation, which blew Moloch's cover as Abbie beheaded him. Despite Gavin's dismay, she knew that Crane'd say "Leftenant" instead. She knew damn well he would since they befriended each other for about a year. Gavin realized that it was just Crane's way of greeting her and addressing her rank. Moloch soon transformed and gave chase to the escapees. With the incantation, they escaped, and Moloch barely made it! Sadly, the key disintegrated; however, Gavin's new sword somehow remained intact. Back at the cabin, Gavin vowed to protect Sleepy Hollow from all evil forces and defend those that do the same. He then earned the Greenhorn Badge from Ichabod for his gallant efforts and welcomed him to the team. While simultaneously, Moloch gave Henry the mantle of the Horseman of War as well as his avatar. Test of Wills This was the first story I came up with since Season 2, particularly after the episode, "Go Where I Send Thee..." and it's canon as it takes place after the episode itself. My OC, Gavin, had a suppressed memory to which the Pied Piper awakened. He said, "The Pied Piper and his instrument was able to influence his victims, especially kids and even soldiers back in the Revolution. And more recently was Abbie. Only problem is...you're not the only one." Gavin lost his temper to Ms. Lancaster and during that night he discussed his suppressed childhood memory with Ichabod, since he had experience working with Indians before, and that he's the only one he could trust. He describes his time in a field trip during elementary school in the fall. He visited an Indian reservation and was hypnotized by their drums. He began to slip away like Abbie did after hearing the Piper's flute. And Ichabod was supportive of his situation, as they're capable of doing some interesting things like summon rain, or call other members. The next day, Gavin, Ichabod, and Abbie went to a reservation in Highland Falls. Gavin stranded away from the group and wound up in a village run by Chief Parrish (I think you know who I'm referring to). Indeed, he eavesdropped on Gavin's weakness and wanted to exploit and the people, as he planned to make a small army for the apocalypse. In every War, there's an army, after all. So The Witnesses found a clue, a discarded sac filled with berries/herbs. When night fell, they decided to search for the missing chief, and Crane guessed his son was behind it. They found him captive and battered. He went by the name of Chief Turgado, the head of the Onondagas living in Highland Falls. He explained about the sac, saying he had a crisis he wanted to reverse, as the new chief brainwashed his tribe and Gavin. Unfortunately, they were ambushed and taken to the village. The atmosphere was building and Gavin, aka the Battle Hawk of Darkness, was leading the ritual, awaiting the sacrifice of the Witnesses. Thanks to his quick thinking and his experience, Ichabod prevented any casualties. When Gavin emerged from the teepee, he drank what was supposed to be the Blood of War, an agent made by Jeremy Crane in order to have permanent control over his servants. Thankfully, the Witnesses made the switch-a-roo using the chief's herbs, and it began to reverse the curse. Meanwhile, Turgado challenged Parrish to a duel to determine his people's fate. He summoned War and it was a losing battle. Ichabod came to his aid, while Abbie carried Gavin to rest in her van. Hidden away, he blew out some darts encased in the same berry broth, hitting Henry on contact, both he and War collapsed as Gavin did. Turgado couldn't thank them enough, and he actually predicted the coming of the Witnesses to save the world, though he thought it was just due to old age and farce. His tribe were their normal selves as they met the pair, and Turgado explained the war is just beginning, it was close to home, and "our time is short." At the cabin, Gavin awakened as his normal, groggy self. He hardly remembered anything except following the drums. Ichabod assured him it was his son behind it all. The group decided to visit the Onondagas again, and Turgado gave them testimonials and aliases as honorary members of his tribe. Ichabod was Soaring Crane, Abbie was Ruby Wolf, Gavin was the Battle Hawk of Light, and while not present, Jenny was Maple Fox. Lastly, Henry came to and planned for his next move. A Crane's Bane Gavin was riding with Abbie when they got news about a mysterious church in the outskirts of Sleepy Hollow. Ichabod eventually tagged along after realizing the name of it, St. Vlad's; apparently, it was cursed and under renovation, though people were being scared away. They investigated and then the duo got separated from Ichabod after they found it was being infested by the undead and ruled by an ancient tyrant. Gavin and Abbie bashed their way through and found Ichabod lifeless. They took him to August's cabin to recover and they found out that St. Vlad was owned by his late father, Vladimir Crane. He also had a deceased mom named Celeste. The mother and child were always on the run from their estranged dad on finding out about her forbidden abilities. The next day, the trio investigated further, only to be ambushed by Crane. He was possessed by his malicious father's spirit, poisoning his mind. Fortunately, the Onondagas came to their aid by putting Ichabod to sleep from a flash grenade. Only to have Gavin's arm injured during the fight. They went to the village, only to have Turgado exorcise Ichabod. It was painful, though successful, as Vlad's spirit was released and to have Ichabod incapacitated in Purgatory. Gavin, Abbie, and the chief were helpless against him until the Cranes turned the tides. Vlad's spirit was vanquished and Gavin was so relieved to see his mentor as his normal self. Then, Turgado and Ichabod guided Celeste to the netherworld and lastly, Ichabod made a heartwarming, tearful farewell to her, Dreamscape This was a non-canon fic that took place around Season 2. After stopping a monster, the Witnesses and Gavin headed back to the cabin. They noticed someone intruded it and they were ambushed by banshees. Each one was assimilated by them and eventually blackened out. The first to come to was Gavin. He heard a sound from a familiar source, the flute to the Pied Piper. Through the desolate, lifeless woods, he was ambushed by Abbie who was under his thrall. At a sudden effort, she accidentally shot the Piper in point blank range, disabling his control. Eventually she woke up and Gavin said they're trapped in an alternate dimension powered by their own nightmares. In other words, if they die in the Dreamscape, they die for real. They believed it was Moloch who planned this to eliminate his adversaries using their own subconscious fears. They later met up with Ichabod who was fighting the Redcoats as well as the masked Hessian. Before he was able to slay him, though, Gavin caught him off guard and made his demise, along with the soldiers. Crane knew it was an illusion, and he agreed with their conclusion. He said in order to end the dream they must find the source. And that happened to be in a boiling lake of blood. It started to violently whirl and a monstrous arm with decaying flesh emerged. It was later revealed to be a monster only Gavin recognized...which caused him to faint. The horror incapacitated Abbie, and Ichabod persuaded to swallow him so he'd venture its insides. He escaped from its massive stomach before the walls crushed him. He went to its heart and slashed it apart using the Purgatory Sword. It's body exploded, and everything went blank. The three woke up one by one back inside the cabin, as if nothing's happened. The Witnesses were curious as to what the monster was at the end. Gavin showed them it was the Brood Mother, a horror he knew from a YouTube collab describing the 15 Disturbing Bosses from Non-Horror Games, which happened to be #1. He summarized the Brood Mother which they claimed it stayed and scarred his psyche in a way for Moloch to destroy him and the Witnesses. Luckily, he was unsuccessful, then Gavin felt a sudden warmth at the back of his hand... (SPOILERS: This was a foreshadowing to a missing episode, "The 7 Sacred Virtues.") A Saving Grace ''' At the end of Season 2, Ichabod suffered from some great losses for his family. When he visited his former beloved's grave for the last time, he succumbed to a severe brain fever. Since he was never answering her calls, Abbie decided to check on him, only to find him lifeless within Corbin's cabin. Jenny had decided to keep Gavin company and comfort him till Crane recovers. Meanwhile, his spirit was trapped somewhere in the underworld, being tortured by numerous demons, including those that closely resembled his fallen family members, Katrina and Jeremy Crane; though his weakened state couldn't make them out well. Then he was thrown near a massive wall of flames and the intense heat made him lose consciousness while it rapidly closed in on him. Back on Earth, Abbie found Grace Dixon's journal and incanted a spell in which a soul can be saved from the brain fever, which as it turned out to be a remedy and a way to save a dying soul from incineration. Otherwise, his living existence would be forever lost. It worked, and for a moment Ichabod saw who appeared to be Grace/Abbie; since the latter was called "Grace" it'll mean one or the other. He ascended into the heavenly light and was revived. When his friends reunited, he decided silently to head to Scotland, the homeland of his own distant bloodline. This was a foreshadowing of Season 3, and I always wondered what'll happen during the aftermath of Season 2. Hence the fic. '''The Lucas Legacy This took place after the premiere episode of Season 3, "I, Witness." This was also a homage to the old CGI Halloween short, "Night of the Headless Horseman." Gavin was in a depressed state after several months of facing denial of the supernatural war from the Mills, and the yearning to see Ichabod who left Sleepy Hollow without a trace. He was so under the weather that he took a heavy, fast drink before he headed back to his residence, only he ended up in front of one of Abbie's neighbors. She and Ichabod returned after facing the fear demon and found him sprawled on the sidewalk. They took him in and Crane volunteered to monitor him during the night. Hours later, Gavin emerged into an alternate Sleepy Hollow. It was autumn but in 1820. He was startled by the fact, although he did get a chance to meet Katrina Van Tassel, who wasn't like the backstabber he used to know. She was far more courteous than her, and he also met up with her father, Baltus, and a distorted version of Ichabod. Instead of the man he idolized, he was built like a scarecrow, was a local schoolmaster, and more dastardly. Gavin also encountered a love triangle between Crane and a desperate man to win Katrina's heart named Brom Bones. It was from him that Gavin learned he was a striking image of Leon Lucas, who was a late, young member of the militia during the American Revolution. Apparently, he wanted to escape execution due to the fact he was mentally handicapped. Gavin came across his tombstone which said he died on Halloween of 1781, nearly the same time the real Ichabod was almost slayed by the Horseman of Death. It was also the same time when the fabled tale of the Midnight Ride would commence, the undead apparition's massacre upon the land. Gavin realized it was his duty to stop him, protect the village, and continue where his ancestor left off. By the time the day arrived, it was the Quilting Frolic and he was scheduled to perish by midnight. It was actually thanks to a nightmare he had as he was crying desperately to find his mentor, who motivated him to defeat the Horseman at this time. Gavin discovered more and more about the folktale and he eventually followed the scrawny schoolmaster toward the phantasmal monster himself. He was able to tackle him down before the flaming jack-o-lantern hit him directly, rendering the weak man unconscious. Using Gunpowder, Gavin rode toward the church and found the remains of the Hessian's avenging spirit. He poured salt over it, laid out leaves, and lighted a match to incinerate the demon for good. The ritual was successful, but it wasn't long before he saw Brom who was making a pact with the Horseman to kill Ichabod in exchange for his soul. They were in a deadly scrimmage, until Baltus shot him from behind. He admitted he never liked him anyway. By the next day, Katrina's own benevolent traveler's spell was complete and Ichabod just suffered a concussion from the impact. Gavin was renowned as a true hero and he wished the couple well before he faded back to 2014. Everything seemed normal and he made a tearful reunion with Ichabod moments before Abbie left on a mission as an FBI agent. Darkness Rising This was a non-canon story for Season 3. It included Joe Corbin, but not the other characters I dislike such as Sophie Foster, Daniel Reynolds, and especially Pandora and the Hidden One. Also, much like Dreamscape, I wanted this to be another creepypasta. Anyway, this started out when Gavin and Ichabod were camping out. After their first night, the threat came to be as a dark mist covering the entire city, affecting organisms that breathed in the evil air, including animals. The guys saw a flock of cranes attack each other to the point of death. They dove into a lake as the mist was closing on them; luckily the mist passed over them and they weren't infected. When they left their destroyed campground, they noticed the citizens were more aggressive than usual, and Abbie was alarmed with the effects. They made it safely to the Archives and the Freemason came across an entry made by Benjamin Franklin, involving the Hellfire Club, an ornamental pot, and no cure. It was once a way to increase the demonic army. Without a known reversal, Ichabod was stunned. Jenny and Joe made it to the Archives but without incident. It was later revealed they were enticed by the dark mist, along with a few anonymous officers. They captured Abbie as a sacrifice to force Ichabod to comply and become one of them. He resisted, but with a price, as he wound up with a bleeding, open wound. He was trying to bleed out the toxins from the scratch he got, and Gavin suggested to treat him in a place of safety. They made it to a church, then Ichabod collapsed. A few onlookers took them in, along with their vital supplies. He eventually came to and the reverend stated he was safe. Ichabod later came up with a plan for his own reversal, using holy water and the Onondaga tribe's chief since he was a shaman. Being he was a Witness, it convinced the reverend that only he can save the city from the darkness, so he gave him whatever was left of the sacred water. Before they headed to the village, he sensed someone was watching him. They were hospitalized a few miles from Trout Lake and the cabin, but the guys were being chased by more affected wildlife. They were spared by the tribe and were low on weaponry and food. Soaring Crane revealed the plan to Chief Turgado. He ordered Battle Hawk to stay and protect the tribe while the witch doctor would conjure a rainstorm using the holy water. He went on his way to save Abbie but he was ambushed by Jenny and Joe. He headed to the police department and was halted by them, forcing him to surrender. They didn't kill him, but made him succumb to the infection which changed his outlook. As a sense of fulfillment on achieving his destiny as a Witness, while the demon becomes the second one. He, Jenny and Joe met up with the demon lord, Gospodor. He rallied up the infected citizens and declared to infect the entire world since he obtained a destined Witness. But luck wasn't on their side as Turgado finally conjured a holy water rainstorm, albeit temporary. It was able to reverse the curse and stun Gospodor as he retreated to the highest peak, the old water tower. Jenny and Joe came to the Onondaga village after they saved Abbie. Each of them, including Gavin and Turgado, prayed for Soaring Crane's victory while he faces off with Gospodor. Meanwhile a violent storm occurred as the two masses began to clash with one another. And Ichabod fought him off before the devil used the same elaborate pot to restart and expand the process; however, they, and the tower, were struck by lightning. Turgado sensed it and the team hurriedly drove to it. Abbie and Joe were able to revive Crane and he was successful. Lastly, Ichabod and Gavin resumed their camping trip and climbed the high hill (referred from "Into the Wild") during a sunset. He wishes to follow his destiny as a Witness benevolently and be able to make Sleepy Hollow see the light and end the war, much like the magnificent sunset itself. The Demon from Within This oneshot takes place after the events of the Season 4 finale, Freedom, but occurs before the encounter with the Kraken. The prologue starts as Team Witness heads to the underbelly of Sleepy Hollow; it was thanks to Molly Thomas' vision and Gavin's encounter with an archaic book about witches/warlocks while he found it in a waste basket during his run. According to both resources, the team came across an occult that was headed by Roman Castavet, or rather named Steven Marcato. There was actually a woman named Rosemary who just gave birth to a demon baby called Adrian who's supposed to be the son of The Devil. However, the group was prepared and while they were fighting off the worshippers, Gavin recited and planted the Devil's Trap which sent both Adrian and his mom to Hell. It was a solid victory, though Gavin seemed preoccupied and looked he was about to go into shock. He went into his apartment to relax a bit, with Jenny thinking it was the awe from the experimental spell. But instead, he was being harassed by an inner voice he recognized as his legal guardian, Loilita Micholi. He contacted both Jenny and Ichabod who're heading back to DC and realized she died a week ago. She was actually a vengeful spirit inhabiting and torturing Gavin's hapless body and mind. Jenny decided to comfort him while Ichabod gets help from Chief Turgado. He said a ritual must be done to help exorcise the demon who had escaped the Final Judgement, and this was what she wanted to do since they both had a dark past and hated each other so much. Turgado gave him the run-through that he must merge with Gavin's mind. They both must be asleep and have a strong bond in order to combat the wrathful apparition; however he has to hurry or else... Gavin was in sever pain as he had deep abrasions and soreness through his body. Loilita was doing more damage until Crane arrived with poppy milk. He did the spell and he wound up inside Gavin's head. He saw his mind had holes in the ceiling, there was a pit of rapid-firing sparks, and Gavin's cerebellum looked ten years younger. He made the Devil's Trap from his eidetic memory, and soon came across Loilita after one of the neon blue neurons collapsed. She chastised him and Gavin for having him involved in a farfetched cause, even though it was his own will. She was about to attack the cerebellum until Crane stopped her by making an offer, to exchange his own body to spare Gavin's life, though kill him from the outside while still being a restless spirit. She accepted but was encased in the trap he set up. Crane recited the incantation Gavin used earlier, and Loilita was vanquished. Crane decided to stay with Gavin while Jenny left. The next morning, Gavin explained as to why he left and pursued a new life. It was so daunting that he burst into tears, where even he could turn corrupt and perhaps work for Moloch if it wasn't for his friends; the Freemason assured it was his own choice that got him here. And he also said that even though he never had the chance to witnessed the victory in the Revolution, he was glad that he saw Gavin's chance for freedom from his personal war. Gavin's Two Fathers This was just a simple drabble I made for Father's Day back in 2017. This one describes Gavin's two dads, one who's his biological dad but became distant since Gavin lost his mom and when Loilita became too controlling. The other was Gavin's father figure, Ichabod; although he seems to have a closer relationship with him and learns more things from him. This also described how he was a dad to Jeremy, his hopes he might fill in the gaps after Mitch left, and perhaps reunite with his old man since Loilita's restless spirit has been deceased. The Missing Episodes: This is a series that resolves the show that was cut short after Season 4. From resolving plot holes, to finding a solution to Ichabod's curse, the Missing Episodes is an ongoing process to make Sleepy Hollow finite. Chapter 1 - Conquering the Kraken At the Potomac River, Ichabod and Diana Thomas saw and debated over the creature; he said it was a Kraken, while she stated it was a siren. However, it was Jenny and Gavin who came to the conclusion that it was a hybrid of both. To avoid its enticing calls, she parked her camper several more feet away, but Gavin and Crane somehow heard it, and put them in a deep hypnotism. They became the Kraken's protectors and they later gathered their weapons without their friends knowing. As they were succumbed to her charm, she took them to a distant island. Jenny, Jake Wells, and the others noticed they were missing. And Alex Norwood unveiled her own recovered ship, the S.S. Kili in order to reach the Kraken's distant lair. Team Witness, minus Lara, had strategized on how to defeat her while retrieving Ichabod and Gavin. Jake eventually found the answer as she dwelled in a cave on Little Island. And they went off using the vessel that was as old as the Revolution. Over choppy waves, they made it to the isle, but Jenny hesitated. They found Ichabod and Gavin weak and starving, and the Witness said the sergeant can't stay like this for another minute. However, it was all a trap as the epicenter of the cave sunk and the Kraken emerged as the men drew out their weapons. Jenny later came into the fray, but she was being suffocated and drowned by the monster's own telekinesis. Eventually Gavin returned to his senses and drove her away for the final blow. He stopped then grabbed a nearby slab of rock, using it to incapacitate the Witness. Gunshots kept the Kraken at bay and the gang reunited. The Liki made its way to look for the Kraken who was impending her wrath on the neighboring islands. They shot out some harpoons which made critical damage to the old ship. Everyone but Jenny and Gavin fell off, though he managed to grab a Taser before abandoning ship. They made it to shore, but Gavin used the Taser which shocked the Kraken on contact. Unfortunately, the current got him, too. Jenny was able to resuscitate him and he said he was being chased by a Hellhound. He and Jenny later found out that Ichabod's soul was damned after he made a deal with Lucifer in exchange for the Philosopher's Stone. Their objective was clear as to reverse the spell from him before his untimely death. Chapter 2 - Diafol Galon About a week after dealing with the Kraken/siren hybrid, there was a case in a nursing home that Diana and Ichabod attended. Some of the residents have dropped dead instantly without showing any signs of disease, not even heart attacks. However, there was a sensation from his left arm when the pentagram glowed; he noticed something omnipotent was afoot. Meanwhile, Jake was looking through some old files of ancient demons attacking the heart. It wasn't just sheer paranoia, but it turned out to be the activity from the Welsh Heart Devil, the Diafol Galon, as it leaves without a trace while squeezing the victims' hearts dry. Later on, Gavin and Jenny seemed to have a deep relationship. As they began to kiss, his own heart started to act up, and then hers. They managed to see a sinister demon with no feet before they blacked out. The team couldn't reach them, and because of the "external link" from the residents and his oppression, Ichabod was the next victim. Jake noticed the Heart Devil could not only inflict heart attacks, but also manipulate their feelings of passion and love, cause heartburns, or any other ailment. They were regarded as puns of the heart. Ichabod woke up in a massive plane. On the wall was the devil's victims, and there was also its own heart beating. He confronted the demon, but he was overmatched, until Lara Thomas used one of her Atlantean chronos crystals, that stopped the demon in its tracks. She and Ichabod teamed up and defeated the demon by disabling its own heart, like two Witnesses working as an artery and ventricle respectively. Molly had some pains, but she recovered holding the enchanted necklace Abraham Van Brunt had. Lara decided the important place for her was in the present, with her friends. Although Crane said that preparations must be made for Lucifer's upcoming reign. Chapter 3 - The Seven Sacred Virtues There was a brief period where the team's fallen friends have discovered that it was time to bestow them with seven sacred virtues. Each individual would have a certain virtue depending on their own attributes. Gavin was the first to notice the back of his hand suddenly ignite and reveal a seven-shaped crystal that showed a cross in the center and one of the corners light up. Eventually, the others noticed the same thing, but at different spots. Before that Gavin was in a temporary trance as Turgado said in his tongue, as Ichabod translated, "When the seven symbols unite, evil beware of its plight." It was then they realized they possessed the seven virtues, the polar opposites of the seven deadly sins. Ichabod had Prudence, the governing virtue, and Lara came to the conclusion that Witnesses before him, such as Moses and Elijah, had it. Then Washington when he chose Ichabod as the leader of Agency 355, then Turgado since he was a gifted shaman, and finally to him. Gavin has Fortitude from his ancestor, Leon. The Mills, Grace Dixon then Lori Mills, passed down Faith to Jenny and Justice, which was Abbie's/August Corbin's virtue to Diana. Alex got Hope and Jake got Charity from the former workers at the Vault, and Lara got Temperance from how she was raised. They also found out that several guardians were chosen to protect the Witnesses from persecution and danger, they turned out to be them excepting Lara and Crane. From those pieces fitting into place, and the copy he found of the lost tablet containing the virtues, Ichabod now noticed about the nature of his destiny as a Witness and why he was born as a leader. It was up to him to save the world from evil, just as Washington predicted. Chapter 4 - Lil' Lucas Lost Spring break was here and a couple weeks prior, Gavin decided to let Molly visit/explore Sleepy Hollow; Diana said yes while Lara holds the fort at the Vault, since it's possible that she already knew the place from her dystopian future Tomorrow. The time couldn't be more convenient since Sophie Foster called Ichabod, informing him that Danny Reynolds has passed away. By the time Team Witness got there to pay their respects, Gavin's bitter feelings for the artifact hunter/FBI agent were rekindled, ranting her about how she replaced Abbie after her apparent death and gave Jenny and Joe a hard time with Reynolds. He stormed away and immersed into one of his favorite places, the Archives; to him it felt like ages since he was there last. Sophie did once say that she saw Team Witness but never had the chance to say hi before they abruptly left. Jenny assured and calmed him, telling him that it wasn't necessarily her or Reynolds' fault for Abbie's passing. While she at first also had an ill-will to Sophie, she later realized that she was a valuable asset to the team, and if it wasn't for her and Ezra's involvement on finding the next Witness, they wouldn't know where Ichabod was or what happened to him. It was all a matter of misunderstanding, much like how Gavin first met the Freemason. They, too, watched the funeral for a short while until the group rendezvoused in the library itself. While they were catching up, Gavin noticed in a mirror that his reflection was unusual. By the time he looked back it was gone and no one except him noticed. The next day, while Jenny was showing Molly the sights, Gavin went back to that same mirror. He saw his altered, younger self again, they curiously touched hands, he felt a shock, and that was when he learned his great-uncle was inside him! By the time he came to within the Sin Eater's ring, Ichabod and co. met up with Leon Lucas' troubled spirit. They found out he was lost in time and was afraid of the Final Judgement; he also figured he wasn't much of a hero and didn't think he'd be worthy for his actions. Ichabod has heard of Leon's heroism and great courage from the dream Gavin had, and with the copy of Gavin's journal Sophie obtained. Heck, Leon and Ichabod recognized each other back then when he volunteered for the militia and saw the captain with Washington during his early assignments as a Whig. He assured him that he was deemed as a hero and that he made a budding legacy with his descendant, Gavin. He was certain he'd find eternal peace for his pure heart and fearlessness, especially when he faced the dreaded Hessian trooper, although he was anonymous unlike in Gavin's nightmare. With some encouraging words, Leon slowly separated himself from his vessel and wants to watch over him always, even during the paranormal war. He later ascended and Gavin came around as his normal self. In the end, Gavin thanked the new sheriff, Sophie, saying that she'll accomplish her duties like Leena Reyes did and promises to watch out for her friends if the need arises. She was impressed by how far they came, especially Ichabod, Jenny, and Gavin after the tragic deaths; while Reyes would take Reynolds' place as the new head of the Westchester branch of the FBI. And about the missing Corbin, she's certain that Walters left it in safe hands. Chapter 5 - Hawley Returns It was nearing the end of spring break, and Gavin and Jenny were sharing a discussion on how to reverse Ichabod's deal. She and her employees of artifact hunters have been wanting to find a holy relic to do the job, the sacred cross that had Jesus' blood encrusted on it. She said it was the same one that Beatrice gave to Dante back in the Dark Ages, and the Crusader was able to restore her soul after being tainted by Lucifer, and protected him as he went through Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven. When Gavin went up to do his business, he bumped into an old anti-hero, Nick Hawley. Much like Sophie, Gavin became bitter with him until Jenny settled the score. He said he wanted to redeem himself by finding/destroying his godmother, Carmilla Pines, also known as the Vetala. He recently found her near his yacht and wanted to get the Kali statue staged in the Jeffersonian. She agreed to take him there using her trailer, but Gavin refused. Instead, he called his friends about the news. Ichabod and his comrades decide to head back to Washington, while he'll drive Gavin to his apartment to retrieve his weapons, and have Diana to drop off Molly when she'll meet Lara in the Vault. Along the way, Lara informed the men what the Vetala was capable of, and Ichabod and Gavin did the same as to who it was to the team. Luckily, Alex made some replicas of Delilah's Dagger in order to help defeat it since she was weak against iron, silver, and flame. However, they also had a hunch that Hawley could be a Vetala too since they're known to travel in pairs. Meanwhile, Jenny and Hawley approached his yacht to obtain construction worker disguises. They blended in too well as they marched up to the construction site; the Jeffersonian was once destroyed by a terrorist bomb made by Kuvac who attempted to kill the forensic scientists Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth, whom Ichabod and Abbie met just a couple years back. In the catacombs, the statue was there, and Hawley began to react to it. Jenny was ambushed by him and Carmilla, revealing themselves to be Vetalas. Before the ritual was complete, Gavin and Ichabod were the first to strike back. Then, Jake, Alex, and Diana went into the fray but where outmatched by them. However, again thanks to Lara's chronos crystal, they had the advantage...especially when Lara attacked BOTH Vetalas with the original Delilah's Dagger, then incinerated Carmilla with a missed dart, and finally Gavin burning Hawley with his lighter. Yes, both Vetalas have died. Sweet! This should be a middle finger to FOX with its unfinished plot hole, as well as the creator's pet! So Jenny recovers and everything seems fine, aside from her confession on being young and stupid bonding herself with Hawley. Then, out of nowhere, Henry awakens from his own casket and plots his next move once more, hoping to start the apocalypse for his new master, Lucifer. Chapter 6 - Blood Moon Riseth It all started during nightfall when a lunar eclipse occurred; although according to Jake who was contradicting Alex's denials, he believed this was an everlasting sight and one of the impending signs of the Rapture whereas Alex said it'll be like a normal blood moon. Overtime, he was proven right as numerous chaotic events transpired throughout the world: foreign wars have intensified, eventually famine and pestilence affected underdeveloped countries, plus Capt. Mitch Talbot was killed by an ISIS radical. Eventually, there were also some random natural disasters at certain parts in the US alone, along with the failure of Net Neutrality plus tension and inflation building within the district. The team planned to make some preparations for the upcoming apocalypse, as a counteract to combat the ways on how Team Witness would be hindered indirectly. Jake and Alex agreed to make the Vault as a sanctuary for the world-shifting phenomenon. Ichabod decided to lead the Onondagas to safety and says to Gavin that he must relocate from Sleepy Hollow until the crisis passes. He reluctantly accepted, and Jenny and Lara made their way to regroup with her new artifact hunters, while the workers modified the weapons. Although Molly had an idea to use her and her friends' super soakers in a unique way. Soon after, the duo arrived at Basin Falls with an overcrowded backseat full of Gavin's luggage. They encountered with the new chief named Falcolor, and the tribe already evacuated. Ichabod stated that he chose him since he had some exceptional attributes similar to a falcon; in addition, he was into falconry which in turn affected his peoples' interests and gaining more pets. Before they left, they were interrupted by the return of Henry Parrish, as well as his associate, the Battle Hawk of Darkness. Gavin was brainwashed, he incapacitated Falcolor, and fought against Ichabod. Meanwhile, Jenny met up with her companion, Donnie Wu, who reported one of his discoveries went missing. In the end, it was only taken by a nearby falcon sent by one of the shamans holding an object wrapped in a cloth. During the melee, it turned out to be a Cross, the same one Jenny was eager to look for. Gavin made contact with it, erasing the thrall, and confronting Parrish. He retreated, but the messenger falcon was already killed by him. Death made an ambush on the vulnerable Crane, though Gavin's virtue reacted and formed a protective light shield withstanding the thrown, cauterized axe. The trio were safe and headed back to the Vault, as did Jenny, Lara, and Diana without incident. They've concluded that they're the only ones who could save the world from its calamities and thwart Lucifer and the roaming Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The blood moon and the worldwide issues were just the beginning of their plot; the remaining Tribulations and the Great Tribulation were soon about to unfold. Chapter 7 - Down with the Sickness Gavin was unpacking and the team helped him out, except Diana and Lara who were shopping for needed supplies and food. He eventually had the courage to reveal to Molly that her former idol, Logan MacDonald, was the Horseman of Pestilence; to his surprise, she wasn't too upset. An intruder alarm went off and they turned out to be the undead possessing blanch, decaying bodies, gouging eyes, and veins protruding from their bodies. The fight was easy and it was then that Gavin's Demonslayer was able to perform a new move, a quake that could stun a swarm of enemies. The Onondagas eventually came as some of the last refugees, and so did Kendra. Their birds of prey ate the remains of the grunts, which actually made the escapees very ill; Ichabod figured they were the messengers sent by Pestilence. Diana and Lara returned and Jenny decided to take Gavin back to Sleepy Hollow to round up some more stragglers, though he was uncertain about relocating his old man. Jake received a call that his girlfriend, Missy, was pronounced dead from a possible exposure of cholera; with that, Ichabod theorized it could be a test of Pestilence's strength. Hours later, Gavin and Jenny found their dads near the same church he went to during Gospodor's wrath (Darkness Rising). Don Lucas was actually proud of what his son had become, as a soldier, and how he moved away from the treacherous guardian, Loilita. He apologized profusely of never being there for him, and he and Ezra Mills believed that their only offspring can/will make a difference and end the war with their loyal friends. Meanwhile, the reverend showed them of how to use holy water, and he gave them some holy grenades as weapons, seeing that they were friends of Ichabod who was truly a Witness. Jake and Alex also obtained some holy water from an outside font at an abandoned church after several hours of struggling to gain access. Shortly as they stepped off hallowed ground, Pestilence appeared, as did Ichabod; he decided to leave the Vault in Falcolor's care as the pentagram began to act up. Although Molly, the Onondagas, Lara, and the escapees were beginning to succumb to the diseases. When all seemed hopeless, Gavin and Jenny entered the fray, but Logan gave them the slip just before he made the final cut. Though Team Witness was able to temporarily defeat War and Pestilence and reverse the effects thanks to Jenny's cross making the Vault's cistern holy, the world continued to suffer around them. Even at the Vault as they noticed the water was contaminated and when Ichabod discovered it was all due to some crisis known as Wormwood. Chapter 8 - Fighting the Famine As he was discussing Wormwood, the Horseman of Famine, has made her mark on the team. Her temptations were taking their toll, whether it'd be Jake and Alex's passion, or Gavin's homesickness. Ichabod noticed Gavin's condition and gave him a stern lecture, where instead of running away to Sleepy Hollow, he must fight his urges and continue his mission in DC. It was a sign that Famine must be fought from within and on the battlefield. Ichabod and Lara later discovered that as long as they remain close to her side, they can resist Helen's urges and insatiable hunger since she wields Temperance. It was demonstrated as Falcolor's tribe was suffering until Lara gradually calmed them. She accidentally bumped into her younger vessel, which was bound to happen sooner or later. With that encounter, she decided to shed half of her powers to her as the team leaves to defeat Helen Donovan. They've encountered a hazy appearance of a giant black steed and a rider with golden scales. Lara identified as Famine, though her cries were futile. One by one, they succumbed to their weaknesses, as did Lara. Till she declared she already lived through her bleak future and promised to never let it happen to Molly or her compatriots; she acted like an anchor to six strayed buoys. With that, Team Witness' might grew bolder as they stuck close to her. With the help of their renewed strength, as well as the light gold shields, they were able to easily win over Famine. However, the Rapture had impacted more of the world as Diana beheld a sight involving a fiery island sinking and churning the oceans into blood. In addition, radical red lightning struck, and Ichabod confirmed that Death would surely be upon them. Chapter 9 - Death has a Name As I've mentioned there is a twist ending to it. First off, Ichabod had a nightmare/omen on the whereabouts of his old nemesis, Abraham van Brunt. He said to Lara that he must have a duel with him in Sleepy Hollow, at a secret lair where the Sword of Methuselah and the Gorgon once dwelled. "Magnum Opus" He also wanted her to pass on his mantle as a Witness to someone else and choose a successor upon his death, if he should lose. She encouraged he can win this. Alex was also optimistic since he has better weapons compared to the archaic ones Death had, and she was confident on defeating Death since he's a Horseman and not the Grim Reaper. Jake, along with others, were very pessimistic and emotional about the predicament. Lara eventually restored her virtue to full power and Ichabod took possession of his weapons encrusted with holy water and salt, as well as borrowing Gavin's Demonslayer. Ichabod prompted Falcolor to keep an eye on the fort and protect the survivors until the team's triumphant return, as they had prayed for. Meanwhile, the priest in the Sleepy Hollow church promised that the Witnesses will help restore the world and vanquish evil; however, the martyr, Henry, had some other ideas. He dissuaded the frightened citizens saying the Witnesses were known as the Destroyers, and must be killed as they either a) do nothing, or b) work for Lucifer. Either way, he'd said that they'll perish anyway with the likes of the feeble worshippers. The gang arrived in Sleepy Hollow while making a few visits along the way, from Fredericks Manor, to the Four White Trees, to the entrance to Purgatory which collapsed into an open pit and combusted. They followed the snake lake and ended up at the end of its tongue. Ichabod challenged Abraham...only to have lost during an ambush made by his own son! He died slowly and his soul was carried by a Hellhound to only God knows where. Jenny hopes the location, the Tree of Fear in Pandora's Hideout, would turn out to be true, as their last chance to save their friend, and the world itself. Now, Team Witness must fend for themselves and reclaim Ichabod's soul from the Devil's clutches. Chapter 10 - To Hell and no Turning Back With the world falling around them, Team Witness managed to find shelter within the Sleepy Hollow tunnels. Gavin actually had a dream back in his apartment bedroom and witnessed the arrival of Dante, the legendary Crusader, who motivated him to search for Ichabod's doomed soul within the nine rings of Hell. He knew that if he could find and rescue his beloved Beatrice from eternal damnation, he's confident that Gavin and his friends can do the same. It was proven that Jenny's theory had turned out to be true; Ezra, who hasn't been dissuaded by Henry's speech about the Destroyers, has come to a solution, that the entrance to the underworld would be the same location as the Catacombs. They soon arrived where the Tree in Pandora's Hideout once stood, and was also blocked off by an aperture with seven tear markings on it. One of them was already lit upon Ichabod's, and the Hellhound's, entry. With the power of the remaining Virtues, as well as Prudence being proportionally shared upon the Freemason's death, they were able to enter the first half of the Acheron. Jenny and Lara turned out to be their guides, much like Virgil during Dante's odyssey. They encountered the Uncommitted who were neutral in the fight against good and evil. After avoiding some detection, maggots, and endless swarms of wasps, the Virtues gave them protection and the team boarded a ship called the Charon for their voyage to Hell's proper. They were on their first step on their pilgrimage to rescue their mentor's lost spirit. Chapter 11 - Limbo Team Witness finally arrived om the colorless shores of Limbo; a distorted version of Heaven shaped like a haunted forest where the unbaptized dwell. This was considered to be the least disturbing out of all the nine circles. The group recognized a few shades, like the stillborns of Tommy and Ana Archer, to the DeVille miscarried infant, to Chuckie and his mom who died in a car crash, to Rosemary and her son, Adrian, who were sent down by Gavin's Devil Trap. The so-called son of Lucifer led the assault, and the team escaped; however, they noticed Lara was a liability since she, and Molly, was never baptized. As a skeptic, Diana never bothered of religion nor the paranormal, and Lara became furious. Although Jenny assured that it's not too late for her, as she did the ritual using holy water from a super soaker. Both Lara and Diana were bathed, and the group also covered themselves in preparation for what lied ahead. They went thru a tunnel and confronted the fallen king, Minos. Gavin rashly fought against him, and lost with a weak constitution. Then Jenny and Lara used their best fighting skills and agility and defeated the beast when its immense body got caught in the wheel of judgement. They figured they'd best hurry before he could regenerate himself and allow the damned to escape into the overworld. Sources include the Rugrats creepypasta (Tommy, Chuckie and his mom, the DeVille baby), Rosemary's Baby (Rose and Adrian), Kingdom Hearts (shades look similar to Heartless), and Keanu's unborn kid (Ana Archer). Chapter 12 - Lust With no trace of Ichabod, the group progressed into a violent maelstrom as they ran toward the Tower of Citadel. It was the heart of the first ring of incontinence, Lust. From there, they were sheltered from the endless storm as numerous whores were tossed around within it. Some of the damned were inside and had endless intercourse amongst others. They were surrounded with tons of suggestive, and seductive, imagery in all forms. They recognized some of the horn dogs as they ascended the tower until they were separated by an apparition. Gavin, Diana, and Jake were tempted by their false teammates, and the sergeant was resistant. He managed to break through the illusions and incapacitate his mesmerized friends. Jenny volunteered to follow him as they climbed to the top, where they encountered Queen Cleopatra. After a brief charm on Jenny, saying their best chance was to submit themselves to save Ichabod, Gavin fought her. Then, the battle began as she enlarged herself, and he fought against Mark Anthony, while Jenny took on Lilith. It was a close fight, but they emerged victorious. The storm subsided and they trekked toward Gluttony. Meanwhile, Ichabod was being tortured by Lucifer as he became more frozen, even his genitalia, for his treason to his king, country, and to Katrina. Sources include Family Guy(Lois, Quagmire, Bonnie, Herbert the Pervert), Casino (Ginger), and Fifty Shades of Grey(Ana and Christian). Chapter 13 - Gluttony The six wound up in an endless field filled with astronomical piles of waste, as well as a valley filled with food scraps. Countless fatties kept storming around and scoffing themselves with food for their selfish sustenance. They soon stampeded over each other as they hurriedly ate and attempted to avoid the Cerberus. Its insatiable appetite was endless, and Jenny had a strategy in mind. Gavin was the bait and got swallowed by the beast. Inside, he recognized a few of the damned, and he fought his way through the overcrowded innards filled with shades, an anthropomorphic structure of excrement, and the waist-deep lakes of waste. He finally followed a light and saw the Cerberus' heart, while his friends were distracting it outside making it swallow the leftover scraps and waste, stunning the foe. Using the Demonslayer, he sliced its heartstrings and it later upchucked him. Together, they retreated as it was bleeding profusely, so they slipped and fell to the next ring below, Greed. Sources include Sucker Punch (The Chef), Family Guy (Peter), and Conker's Bad Fur Day (The Great Mighty Poo). Chapter 14 - Greed Because of the runoff, Team Witness dropped to the next ring, Greed, a mechanical one that was accompanied by an enormous endless pit of molten gold, piles of crushing coins, and a massive gear smack dab in the center. Jake was relieved that even though it was called the Wheel of Fortune it was the complete contrary to its namesake. The group, excepting Lara, were getting anxious until a certain acquaintance obstructed them. Amongst the damned, he happened to be the doomed soul of Nick Hawley. Jenny was awestruck and under his persuasion on letting him assist the heroes, Gavin rushed in never buying his offering. They later got into a fight, until Hawley was twisting his arm. Lara got involved, leaving the group vulnerable to the ring's enticement, including the stained glass slabs containing one of the Judas coins, the Tyrian Shekel. Jenny was about to go to it, like she did a few years back (see Root of All Evil), until she was pinned down by Alex and Diana. Gavin later grabbed the pieces and threw them into the lava pit where Hawley dove in after them. Jenny was distraught at herself, falling for him and being naïve. Lara, Gavin, and the others forgave her and told her to stay strong since saving Ichabod was more important. Meanwhile, he himself was being weakened by being encased in ice with Lucifer and abused by Benedict Arnold. He later backed away, but his friends knew Crane's time was of the essence. Sources include Dante's Inferno(Dante's father), Doug (Nick version; Roger), the Rugrats creepypasta (Angelica), High School Musical (Sharpay), the Simpsons (C. Montgomery Burns), and Hawley and Dreyfuss. Chapter 15 - Wrath Team Witness arrive within the marsh of the damned who let their hotheadedness get the best of them; they were divided into three clusters: Those that had suppressed anger were located within the deep, overcrowded marsh's surface reaching for freedom; those that inflicted injury had been charged on ripping other souls on the land; and those that had committed slothfulness (no regard to others or the world) are constantly drowning and can never reach the surface of the River Styx. With the help of the virtues' light, their safe transport, Phlegyas, approached them and they climbed aboard on their way to the City of Dis. Along the voyage upon the giant, the group was attacked by a malicious, little chihuahua that seemed mutilated. They also recognized other shades below as well as the other end of the toxic marsh, even Gavin's legal guardian. Jenny instantly recognized one of the demons being her mom's killer, Gina Lambert. Gavin and his friends held her back to prevent her from making her mark. Soon, they were spotted by the damned, and the team rushed through a tunnel. Sources include Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon (Ren), Supernatural (Dean), The Simpsons (Marge), (The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (Ezekiel and Jerimiah), The Gift (Donnie), Enough (Mitch), Sucker Punch (the stepfather), Family Guy (Jeff), Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 (Jeff), Ernie Kurt (parody name), Gina Lambert and Loilita. Chapter 16 - Heresy Thanks to the jets of flame preventing access, the gang was safe from the immense size of the damned and wound up near the City of Dis, the starting point of Heresy. They heard Ichabod's broken soul beg for their assistance and with a desperate Gavin leading the pack, they came across numerous tombs and shades being burned. Some particular caskets kept having the encryptions, the Brother's Grunt. They recognized some of the shades and those said tombs came to life! They toppled over, and those that emerged were the same undead from earlier; those known as Pestilence's soldiers of sickness. Both Gavin and Jenny took the front and won over them easily; however, since they were in Hell, they were able to regenerate. The sergeant and Alex volunteered to lead them away as they climbed up a rickety mountain. They noticed that the source of the Grunts' reanimation was due to the grotesque mass of flesh floating aloft as more of them emerged from doors of loose skin with the innards covered in mucus. They climbed up and Alex took care of the Gruntus Primus Maximumus. The engineer was successful as Gavin's lighter made enough reach after she unscrewed the cork and utilizing the holy water and the intense heat. But the battle wasn't over, as the Grunts attempted and failed to ascend the cliff, then the fat Grunt, the Gruntus Poobah, made an ambush. He pinned Alex down and suffocated her with his weight and protruding bodily fluids. But Alex was able to stun him by blocking his large nostrils, Gavin was able to save her as he stabbed him, and after she bathed herself with holy water which used up the super soaker. The duo climbed down at met up with the group. They encountered Mola Ram at the exit of Heresy and fought him to get through. He was incredibly strong with his enhanced abilities, but their reinforcement, Phlegyas, destroyed the City and tossed the foe away like some discarded toy. Since Team Witness possessed the seven virtues, it was grateful to help. With that, the six pressed on with some disappointment since Ichabod couldn't be found here. As their escort got involved in a clash with the Minotaur, they escaped. Sources include the Brother's Grunt (Gruntus Poobah, the brotherhood, and Gruntus Primus Maximmus), Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 (Kim, Tristen and Stephen), the Ninth Gate (Boris, Liana and her bodyguard, and Baroness), Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (Mola Ram), Family Guy (Brian), Hercules (Kamaros), and Lavey. Chapter 17 - Violence, Part I The six ventured near a very deep chasm where it housed those who were guilty on inflicting violence unto others, even war. And thanks to the Virtues, they had another escort. This time, it was the centauress, Nessus, whom Jake couldn't stop ogling her breasts. Alex hit some sense into him, and upon Gavin's request she covered her chest with a thin, red shirt matching her lower body. She gave the team permission to ride her, and she leapt from cliff to cliff over the bloody, boiling river, the Phlegethon, while other centaurs were shooting poisonous arrows toward the damned preventing them from leaving it. She bid the team farewell after they landed on the other side. Sources include Lord of the Flies (Jack Merridew and Roger); the Monatgues and Capulets, excepting Caroline, Romeo, and Juliet; The Watcher (David Griffin); Alexander the Great, Commodus, Osama, King Edward I of Scotland, Napoleon, Shōwa, Adolf, Atilla the Hun, King Louis XVI, and Henry VIII and his daughter, Mary I aka Bloody Mary. Chapter 18 - Violence, Part II They soon entered the Woods of Suicides; unlike the damned who were either imprisoned or actively aggressive, they had been petrified due to their own self-infliction. They stayed inanimate while the Harpies gnaw at their hapless bodies shaped as trees that their essences bare the fruits. Lara warned that eating one of those fruits make you succumb to despair, take your own life, and be bound for eternity; much as the rule of thumb in Purgatory (see This Is War). Jenny felt relieved and disheartened that she and Abbie were able to put their mom's soul to rest(see Mama). Gavin recognized most of the fallen, including Daniel Reynolds, a comedian, an influential rock star, and even two star-crossed lovers. Since Jenny was the wielder of Faith, she used the holy Cross to restore Rowen, Romeo and Juliet, and Chuck from their bark bodies. Then, after the spectacle, Gavin fell into a depression. She stayed by his side as the rest of the team progressed. Gavin thought he can't continue without Ichabod, he cannot die since there was so much he wanted to observe; yet everyone/everything would be destroyed and Ichabod's soul would be beyond saving. Jenny told him that he must keep fighting and finish conquering the remaining three rings of damnation. She stuck by his side as he wallowed in his pain. Meanwhile, the quintet had reached the final section of Violence in the Abominable Desert. Sources include Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 (Erika), Romeo and Juliet, Daniel Reynolds, Chuck Barrington, and Rowen Smillian (parody names) Chapter 19 - Violence, Part III The remaining quintet ventured through the endless sandstorm within the scorching desert; it was neat since the Virtues protected them from the harsh environment. Jenny and Gavin soon followed, while trying to dodge as much of the fiery comets as possible until everyone reached a familiar foe. Jobe, the Prince of Pain, resided here and challenged the group in order to pass him and reach Ichabod. Like Mola Rom, his powers were well-enhanced in his turf, until the pressure he put on them caused the holy water super soakers to burst. All the contents ran out and helped them recover and escape, while Jobe was searing in his own agony. With the hol grenades, he dissipated and allowed the secret chasm to be unlocked. The underground stairway as the passage to the eighth circle, Fraud, but Lucifer made a brief lecture; he was impressed with their persistence, though it wouldn't be enough to save Ichabod who would be bestowed as a true Witness wreaking havoc on the earth (see Witnesses). Thanks to him, Satan will break free and kickstart the apocalypse, while Crane will achieve his destiny. With more determination than before, the group descended to Fraud. Sources include Rosemary's Baby (Guy, Minnie, Roman, Dr. Saperstein, and Laura-Louise), Supernatural (John Winchester), Dante's Inferno (Francesco) and Jobe. Chapter 20 - Fraud The team enter the dark bowels of Hell and go through Fraud's nine bolge with their Virtues lighting the way. They hopped aboard Greygon and wandered the majority down. Each bolgia inhabits a different type of sin, more commonly by acts of evil deceit and sometimes manipulation. Each ditch in the Maleborge was home to the Panderers and Seducers, the Flatterers, the Simonies, the Diviners/Fortune Tellers, the Grafters, the Hypocrites, the Thieves, the Evil Counselors, the Sowers of Discord, and the Falsifiers. At one point, due to the intensity of the atmosphere and all the horrid punishments done to the sinners, Gavin had a hallucination seeing the fictional Princess Elise; he figured he was becoming delusional and that Lucifer was only plaguing with his mind, making it all seem surreal. At long last, Lara and the others looked down toward the frigid, icy well leading down to the final circle, Treachery. They knew Lucifer and Ichabod were down there, but before she could rally her teammates, they suddenly felt powerless. They had blanked out, until the bone-chilling air awakened them. Jenny was the first to notice Ichabod about fifty feet below being whipped by three unknown associates. They forced him to swallow the Seeds of Doubt, and it turned out the virtue of Prudence (Ichabod's) had been fading. Everyone was beyond shocked since their mentor was assimilating to Satan now; however, Lara wasn't about to give up. That as long as they stick together and confront the Devil, they can still restore him, just as she did when he had the mantle of War (see Tomorrow). Sources include Beavis and Butt-head (Beavis, Butt-head, Lolita and Tanqueray), Mary Joy (name for a cyber thief/plagiarist), The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (Estella Sheele; in the episode, "In the Realm of the Condor"), Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney/Miles Edgeworth (Prosecutors Manfred von Karma/Kristoph Gavin), Prof. Layton (Bill Hawks), Romeo and Juliet (Fulgencio Capulet), Swordfish (Gabriel Shear and Ginger), Twister (Jonas and Eddie), Sonic 06 (Princess Elise; as Gavin's hallucination), Inside Man (Dalton Russell), Casino (Sam and Nicky), and Ted Bundy. Chapter 21 - Treachery Team Witness leapt down to the bottom of the Well of Treachery, while missing the spiraling staircase that looked like an eternity to tread; their Virtues protected them on impact, but barely from the frigid, arctic winds. They treaded across the frozen Lake Cocytus, which had four sections. The frozen tundra itself was made from Lucifer's tears and the constant flapping of His wings. They first walked on Caina, a lair for the ones sinned for betraying their families and loved ones to where they were buried up to their necks. The second round was Antenora, the section where the damned had double-crossed their countries; they were buried up to their heads, and the group were surprised that Ichabod wasn't there. They did, however, see a lot of men in uniform such as Redcoats and Loyalists. The third trench was Ptolemaea, where the damned had betrayed their guests and those that used their homes for shelter; those were buried everywhere but their faces. And finally, there was Judecca, the domain to those sinned for betraying their lords and masters; those that were completely frozen in ice in inconceivable positions. At last, they reached Lucifer, and Ichabod was smashing away His chains. When Ichabod noticed, he let out a fiery exhale, melting the lake and expelling Katrina and Benedict to kill them. They fought vigorously, but it was hopeless when they were caught in Katrina's strong hold... Until, some stalactites fell and impaled the duo. They weren't killed but instead free from their damned vessels as Jenny used her Cross to do so. Ichabod was fascinated by it, and while they were reluctant, Jenny and Gavin wouldn't want it any other way for their former friend. Upon exposure to the holy might, Lucifer was in agony, while the pentagram on Ichabod's arm dissipated. He was free from his thrall, but he couldn't reunite with his comrades since He was set free. There were a few who failed such as Atilla, Lancelot, and Alexander, but since Ichabod was a cursed Witness under His wing, he was the only mortal that was successful. He conjured a portal to the living world, and the group, with Crane leading the way, immediately followed suit! Sources include First Knight (Prince Malagant), Hamlet (Ophelia and Polonius), Street Kings (Capt. Wander), The Devil's Advocate (aside from the obvious Milton, Kevin, Christabella and Pam), The Patriot (Col. Hamilton), Sometimes They Come Back Again...(Tony, Vinnie, and Sean), Supernatural (Castiel, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel, Crowley, Rowena, Alistair, Azazel, Lilith, Ruby), Small Sacrifices (Diane Downs), Beelzebub, Moloch, William Howe, Marcus Collins, King Louis XVI, Katrina Crane, Benedict Arnold, Ichabod Crane, and The Devil. Chapter 22 - The Aftermath Team Witness and Lucifer has escaped from Hell and into Earth, where they noticed that a few weeks have passed and that the world has already been ruined. No electricity, service, nor resources existed in this dying planet, and everyone grew worried about the remaining survivors. Without any means to communicate, they pressed on foot to search for Ichabod who woke up in the same place he was killed in. He was alive, though greatly pained from that gash by War's ambush. Still, he knew he couldn't survive alone and made himself hide in the Western Woods among the dead brush. It was just enough for his friends to find him, though Logan noticed his presence as he alerted Henry. Their best chance was to regroup in the Archives which looked like a hurricane hit it. With any minimal safety features they had, the Witnesses and Jenny had recited the rest of the results from the seven Trumpets, as well as the seven Plagues that bestowed the earth. They have already went through half of the Tribulations, excepting the three woes: one was a great star falling from Heaven onto Earth, unlocking the bottomless pit where Abaddon, the Angel of Death, and his army of Locusts emerge; they hunt down those that possessed the number of the Beast on their foreheads. The team saw them earlier, however, they were safe on account of the seven Virtues. Lara stated if they hadn't restored Ichabod, he could've been Abaddon's number one target. The second woe releases the four angels who were bound to the dried-up river, Euphrates, then raise an army consisting of 200 million for the final battle. Ichabod advised everyone to not get involved in the outside wars. While the third woe starts the seven bowls. In the old Revelation, this was when the Witnesses appear then die under persecution. Ichabod said for three and a half years, they were hunted down and later slewed, then ascend into Heaven three days later. He felt that since the first Tribulation started with Moloch, this would take four years. Since he and Lara are still alive, this could still happen, albeit longer than predicted, putting him in a state of doubt and oppression. Still, he, Lara, and Jenny went on describing the seven Vials. First, sores would appear on worshippers of the Beast; then, seas turn to blood, along with the rivers, which means no water nor sea life exist. Fourth, a great heatwave occurs as the Sun scorches the Earth. Fifth, the kingdom of the Beast gets consumed in darkness. The sixth one dries up the Euphrates river, causing the battle of Armageddon as armies march across it. And finally, global earthquakes change the landscape of the planet, levelling mountains and islands, as well as great storms of lightning and hailstones that weigh 100 lbs. rain down. The trumpets may be similar to the Bowls, though the latter are more severe, instant, and happen without warning disallowing people to redeem themselves. It was believed that some Christians theorize both the Bowls and Tribulations would occur simultaneously during the Tribulations first half, which was why they occurred as soon as the remaining Witness and all the virtues entered Hell in search for Ichabod. They concluded that there may be no survivors left, putting the team in grief and dread. They later settle down, trying to process all that's going on. And that the only solution is to defeat the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and Lucifer in order to restore balance to the planet. The Witnesses have a little pep talk, saying that she never broke her promise on saving him since HE saved her and her past vessel by showing her the truth while Dreyfuss ruled all (see Lara Thomas). Still, Ichabod kept blaming himself for all that's happened, believing him to be cursed when he was resurrected and had the mantle passed down to him by George Washington. The future was so much worse than anyone anticipated because of his own actions. Lara assured him that it was all Lucifer, and they must finish their destiny and win over their greatest adversaries. As what Molly said, (see The People vs. Ichabod Crane) even though he feels alone and has let everyone down, he should always bring hope and never give up on it no matter what. But then, they began to have a deep relationship. They were Witnesses from different time paradoxes, yet they still held together. Their bond proved to be inseparable, like the past and future combining as one. And as long as they stayed together and maintained that union, they will prevail. So, Ichabod and Lara began to intertwine, both in body and destiny; they could still pacify the world as long as they can save themselves as well as their Guardians. Chapter 23 - The Decisive Battle, Part I The next morning Ichabod noticed that Lara hadn't awakened. After a few desperate attempts, she finally stirred but was very weak and pale. She confirmed that her past vessel, Molly, has succumbed to the seven Vials; and if anything should come to her, she would seize to exist. The rest of the team barged in, though Diana was the most awestruck as she not only noticed the severe burns, but also she was bare. Ichabod confessed they got intimate and he didn't know about her ailments until now. Alex came to his defense as she and Jake felt the same way, and that Molly barely noticed, before they fought Famine. Despite that, the agent was still preoccupied on Lara's and Molly's condition; they knew the world was dying and their time was running short if they wouldn't defeat the Horsemen and Lucifer in time. Then, Lara decided to share her essence with Ichabod hoping to buy them time, even though there's the risk he'd be ill-fated as well. It was the same strategy when they faced off the Heart Demon earlier. The binding spell worked, and without further delay Lara got dressed with Crane present and prepared for the fight. Ichabod suggested that he should let the Horsemen find them instead of searching far and wide in the world. The seven Virtues were the beacons that drew Henry to them. After he inflicted an illusion onto his dad, Gavin challenged him in all his rage. He was fighting War from the outside and in the astral plane; whatever damage was inflicted onto War, it was done in the illusion with Gavin as a Phoenix Wright impresser. The situation turned grim while Gavin was beginning to go into a trance after he was stunned. Under orders, he was about to slay Crane for all his sins, as Henry described him as one of the bringers of chaos. He kept saying he was responsible for his reputation as a terrible father and friend. Gavin stuck out a replica of Delilah's Dagger... But instead, he used it to stab through Henry's armor! It was a ploy, and Gavin had the upper hand. Then he took his flaming sword, holding it high, just about to kill him. Then...he discarded it and signaled Jenny to free him by using the cross. After some encouraging words, Henry/Jeremy was free from War's avatar, and awaited for Katrina up above. Ichabod said goodbye to his son, with no reply from him, and he later declared Gavin to be his true "son." Gavin burst into tears saying that he was the closest person to a father he's ever had, even rivaling his own. But the battle wasn't over when the Horseman of Pestilence made a surprise attack! Alex and Jake volunteered to fight him, while Jenny ordered everyone to cover the sick Witnesses; whom Logan was exploiting the plagues to. They all became severely ill, excepting Jenny who was holding onto the sacred Cross. Logan noticed it and the avatar started reacting. As she concentrated more, it grew stronger until it weakened him. She threw in a couple holy grenades, incinerating Pestilence on contact and thereby restoring everyone. Lara was fully healed, as was Ichabod and Molly. Gavin said that even though Lara was the keeper of Abbie's eternal soul, she was becoming more like her. Without any anxiety, they met up with the Horsewoman of Famine. Chapter 24 - The Decisive Battle, Part II The team faced off Famine first; it was a catfight as Lara volunteered along with Ichabod's essence inside her. He strategized her on fighting Helen and her influence, but it wasn't long till they were subdued. She exploited their desire on mating, as a way to heal Lara, but their true desire was indeed to destroy her. Catching her off guard, they managed to defeat her and overcome her infectious influence. Lastly was Death, and Abraham made a sneak attack unto Crane. He fought him with everything he had, till Death realized the Witnesses were working in sync. He injured Lara severely, to the point where Ichabod was nearly incapacitated. Fortunately, she managed to break the spell, releasing Crane from her injuries. He sicced onto him and decapitated him, though Abraham roared that as long as Lucifer reigns, the Horsemen will return to fight another day, which meant Henry wasn't in eternal rest yet. This message rattled the heroes. Chapter 25 - Deus Ex Machina The team met up with Lucifer who was ecstatic to meet their demise. With their wavering courage and depleting supplies, they lost to Him, and He declared as the unstoppable King of Kings. Meanwhile, the seven crystals dimmed and Chief Turgado led the prayers to Team Witness below, especially the Witnesses themselves. Joe, Abbie, Grace, Lori, Leon, August, Katrina, Henry, and Washington joined in, restoring their lost strength. Ichabod then declared that God hasn't been ignorant, but could actually fight alongside them in their hearts. They used that to their advantage, including the seven Virtues, and the Cross. They withstood Satan's devastating blow and repelled it onto him, forcing him to be weakened and sealed him back to Hell until the next war. He said he would never die "as long as evil exists in the hearts of the living." Later on, Abbie led them to the heart of Sleepy Hollow, the Gorgon's lair where the sacred cistern stood. They laid their Virtues over it, restoring balance to the planet, and then saying goodbye to their fallen friends. They were transported back to DC next to The Vault and the sky was serene and nature was restored. Ichabod declared the war is finally at an end, and Gavin broke the ecstatic news to everyone, including Falcolor and Molly. During the celebration, Lara and Ichabod finally kissed. Several weeks later, there were two new recruits to Agency 355, Sam Winchester and his mom, Mary. He volunteered and wished to bring back his brother's soul from Wrath. Until then, Gavin and Jenny were anointed as the Future Witnesses by Ichabod and Lara. Molly would still have the chance when she's ready, but that'll be up to the current Witnesses to decide, and then the next generation. This was truly a perfect ending to the everlasting, evil, supernatural war. Alternate Ending Ichabod's soul was free and only he and Lara escaped while Lucifer did. The rest of the team sacrificed their own lives in order for the Witnesses to rise to the over world. However, since Gavin and company perished and couldn't make it back, Ichabod and Lara have failed to combat Lucifer, the Horsemen, and deal with the apocalypse. The world is destroyed, including everyone/everything they knew, and they only had themselves to blame. As a result, they go to a destroyed, abandoned church and do the unthinkable by committing suicide. They shoot each other in the head, and everything, including hope, was forever lost. Our chosen heroes have failed. The world is now forevermore in ruin... Category:Blog posts Category:TV Series